


Only in my dreams

by theboyswhostriked



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, redemption arc, spoilers for the new trailer? kinda?, there's a nod to com, there's a nod to khux, this can be read as not a vanven fic if you dont ship them, vanitas kinda out of character?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 04:57:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16056002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theboyswhostriked/pseuds/theboyswhostriked
Summary: For years Ven's been alone in the castle Aqua locked him away in. Until one day he's not.





	Only in my dreams

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of these characters. I hope you guys enjoy reading. Thanks to Erin for proofing this! See notes for more bg on the fic. The summary also sucks I'm sorry. 
> 
>  
> 
> If you wanna follow me on twitter, to see me lose my shit about Vanitas and 3 daily, its @onmy__own

Ventus isn’t sure how much time has passed since Aqua left him here and went off to go find Terra. He remembers feeling the castle changing for its new purpose, locking down around him to protect him, and then watching her light leave. Leaving him in this dark place.

It wasn’t the dark in the sense that he would fall. No, it was dark in the fact that he’s all alone. He thinks he remembers a time when he was always so alone, without friends and without a cause.

But then he found Aqua and Terra and everything was alright. He had friends and he had his dream of being a Master and he wouldn’t want anything else. But that changed, because doesn’t it always?

He holds on to her promise that they’ll be back for him. It is in this moment that it hits him. He doesn’t really what happened with Terra back at the Graveyard. He got so caught up in his fight with Vanitas that he doesn’t know what came of his big brother.

How long ago was that?

When will Aqua return?

He sent his heart off to the boy named Sora, who once upon a time fixed his broken heart with his new light. Sora was happy to help him again, to keep him save and warm inside his heart until Ventus could use it again. He still feels the happiness, the light and the softness of Sora now. He’s so extremely proud of him and everything he’s done. He cares his for his best friend and

When was that again?

When did he send his heart off?

\

Ventus doesn’t know how much time as passed again when he feels someone in the castle. This person has no light, there’s no beat of heart, but something stirs in him. The person is familiar but they’re not Terra or Aqua because they both have light. But Ven can tell that light was once in them but has long given itself over to the shadows.

He starts to feel more and more enter and move around the castle. He thinks they’re searching for something, never getting to close but always ending up too far. The castle, though its white walls stay the same, is covered in darkness. It’s not until sometime passes that three lights enter the castle – well four if you count his own.

He’s not sure why Sora, and the other two lights, are here with all this darkness. Maybe Aqua sent him? He watches the people leave, one by one, until Sora’s gone. He never comes to find him. Eventually, he falls back into a deep sleep.

He doesn’t notice the other presence in the room, the little boy watching him. The darkness in the castle covers the sadness coming off of the boy in waves. The little boy settles in at the end of the room, by the door in case someone comes in to slam it shut, and watches Ven. Nothing’s getting in, not with him there. He can feel the darkness, he knows it well. It has his old master written all over it.

\

If he had to take a guess, how long it’s been since Aqua locked him up here, he has to guess that it’s been years. Probably close to a decade. He isn’t sure how he knows but he does. The longer he sleeps the heavier his body gets and he wished he could get up. He wishes someone would come get him, Sora or Aqua or anyone at this moment.

He’s been alone for so long. He’s almost forgotten what it’s like to be with someone.

\

Then one day, not so far in the distance future, he’s no longer alone. There’s somebody in the room with him. He wonders if they’ve always been there and he’s just never felt them there.

The person in front of him is small and reminds him of Sora. The little boy’s back is to him so he can only see the dark spikes on his head and the black shirt. Everything about this boy is similar and not at the same time that Ventus doesn’t know what to do. He tries calling out to them – for them to turn around and to tell him his name even though he feels like he knows it already– but either his voice doesn’t reach him or he isn’t actually calling out.

He looks inside the person, like he did so long ago with the other visitors, and what he finds breaks his heart. There’s so much darkness, so much fear and anger and sadness, inside them but there’s a tiny bit of light still trying to shine within. Ventus wants to help – he tries calling out again – but the boy won’t turn around.

It takes Ven a while to pin point where the little boy is but he’s a few feet in front of him on the ground, curled up in a ball. By the way his shoulders move and his body shakes, Ven knows the boy is crying. Ventus wants to know what’s causing him this much harm and how can he stop it.

_What’s bothering you? Are you okay?_

He loses consciousness again after finally calling out to the little boy. He thinks he sees the boy freeze up, like he wasn’t supposed to get caught crying or he’s in trouble for being in the room. But he’s out before he can tell the boy that it’s okay, that he won’t hurt him, that no one will hurt him. No one comes here, he wants to tell the boy, no one will hurt us anymore.

He comes back to again and the little boy is still there. But instead of facing away from him, he’s facing him. He notices that while he looks similar to Sora back when he was little, his eyes aren’t blue. The big eyes looking at him are gold, a rich gold that tell a story about where he comes from. It then hits after a moment that the little boy who looks so much like Sora, is actually Vanitas.

The face, that usually houses a smirk telling everyone he’s ten steps ahead instead shows a frown. Ventus wants to know what’s upset him so much. Little Vanitas cocks his head to the left looking at Ventus, studying him. Some time passes and then he speaks.

“Ventus.” He speaks in a softer tone than he imagined. There’s no teasing like in the older version of Vanitas, there’s no anger present in his voice. There’s just softness and awe. Ven knows his heart is another story but he’s so taken aback by how his other half sounds that he isn’t sure what to make of it. 

He steps closer to the chair Ventus is resting on. He’s moving again before Ventus can ask why he’s here but he’s moving to sit on the floor next to the chair. Ventus realizes that he hasn’t had contact with anyone since Aqua left him there. He’s surprised to find himself not bothered by the presence, especially since last time they saw each other they both were fighting.

“Don’t worry Ventus, I’ll watch over you. Sleep. Nothing will bother you.” The little voice comes from leaning up against the side of the chair.

Like a command, Ventus loses consciousness again.

\

The next time Ventus realizes of the time has passed, he’s alone. He can’t sense Vanitas anywhere. Fear sets in. The other boy had become a sense of comfort. He falls back into a dream. Or so he thinks.

He’s back in the room where he once watched Aqua and Terra have their Mark of Mastery exams. He’s still in the chair that he’s been sleeping in all these years. He’s not sure why he’s aware of how long it’s been but he realizes that it’s been over a decade since Aqua locked him away.

“Oh good you’re finally awake,” A voice says above him. The voice is back to its sarcastic drawl, it’s no longer sweet.

He looks up to see his reflection staring back at him from the other boy’s helmet.

“You really need to wake up but your heart is missing. Don’t ask how I know that. A lot has happened but you keep just sleeping away. You’re such an idiot, honestly. I have to do everything myself. You’re barely awake as it is. I’ll take care of it. Just…stay here.”

Ventus has no idea what he’s talking about and he’s too tired to try to figure it all out. He does realize a moment too late that he insulted him again but he’s nodding off again to even try to make a remark back. 

_My heart is safe with Sora. Don’t hurt him._

He sighs. “Alright, stay here and sleep like usual. I’ll handle it. Once you wake up, it’s my turn for a ten year nap.”

Vanitas is gone again before he can ask what he means. If only Aqua and Terra could get him, he can figure out what Vanitas means and why he wants to know where his heart is.  He doesn’t know what’s keeping his friends but they’ll be back for him he knows it. He can worry about all this when his heart is back and he’s in the warm embrace of his friends.

**Author's Note:**

> With Vanitas' theme in the Hero melody at Orchestra, I've been pushing and hoping that Vani will become either a good guy or just on his own. Basically if Vanitas leaves Xehanort I'll be okay. These two have probably one of the best dynamics in this game series and I've been in love with it since BBS first came out. This fic fulfills a headcanon that 1. Vanitas can find and wake up Ven without Aqua and 2. His own plan is waking up Ven to take down Xehanort together. Also like to think that Ven has had some company these past 12 years and it's been his other half. I wrote this the day the teaser dropped and with the trailer dropping with the scene of Vani sitting over Ven in his chair I knew I had to get this out quickly. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed. If you would like to leave kudos it would be much appreciated!


End file.
